Someday
by AllInMyStories
Summary: Andy copes with her loss of Milo as he looks down on her from Heaven. It's short but good. R&R!


Author Notes: I was just listening to Nickelback in my room when I got this inspiration. Lately I've been wondering about some things involving God and Heaven and this story has kind of something to do with that. It's most likely going to be short and one chapter long. It's just a short thing on Andy's loss of Milo. I know I've already done a song fic with this song but oh well! Different people so whatever! Hope you enjoy it!

Spoilers: "Fractured", Season 5, Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine!

Beginning

The door closed softly before she climbed into her bed still in the clothes from the previous day. A big panda bear was clenched tightly in her arms while the covers on the bed were partially covering her. Andy looked up and down the stuffed animal that he had given her daughter and squeezed it tighter to her abdomen. Tears started pouring down her cheeks with every thought of him. The phone call she had gotten from the police saying there had been a car accident played through her mind. He was gone. Her mind knew it was true but her heart refused to believe it as it was torn to shreds. They had been together for a year and so many feelings had developed between them. She had fallen for him only to have him taken from her too soon in life. His death had taken them all by surprise, but it hit her the hardest out of her family and friends. At first, she wanted to blame her ex-husband, Les for insisting on him coming to dinner but she knew it wasn't his fault. Then she blamed herself, but knew it wasn't her fault either. So, she blamed God. She blamed him for letting it happen. For the man running the red light and side swiping him, totaling his car, with him in it.

For the past day, she had been tough and handled her daughters grieving as well as her friends. It wasn't until now, that she could break down and accept it. Andy's body shook with sobs, her tears staining her pillow. The panda bear was one of the closest things she had to him at that moment and she didn't let it go. It was as if she was holding on to him, not letting him leave her world, not letting him leave her. Les had tried to comfort her but it only made her feel worse. Of course, she didn't show it because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. The whole time he was there, there had been awkwardness and both of them knew it. She knew that he felt horrible about being so rude and mean when it came to her boyfriend and was more disappointed when all of that disappeared after the phone call. He became comforting and she liked that even less then the rudeness, which is why she was relieved when he went back to California.

Nothing at that point could make her feel any better. She was grieving and would be for awhile. Andy looked up at the ceiling as if looking towards Heaven. She knew he was up there, and she wanted to be with him so badly but knew she couldn't. Her head fell back down to the panda bear and she buried her face in it.

"Milo..." She mumbled between sobs. Everything about her wanted him back, back with her. In that bed, in that room, next to her and kissing her lightly on her forehead. If anybody could tell her that it was all going to be ok, it would be him. But she wondered what would happen since he couldn't tell her that. Since he was no longer there.

---------------

Milo's spirit stood in the corner of Andy's bedroom and looked at her weak body in the bed. People had always told him that when you go to Heaven, you don't feel pain anymore. You're free of hurt and discomfort. But people had always told him that when you go to Heaven, you also look down on your loved ones and watch over them. Well, he was there, seeing for himself. He was looking over Andy, and his heart sank at the fact that she was in so much pain. Now he knew that feeling no pain in Heaven isn't true. He sees his loved ones grieving and he wonders why he had to go so soon in life. Why he had to leave behind his parents, his friends, and the love of his life.

Everybody wonders whether you actually see God when you get to Heaven. Now he knew that you don't. He's only there in spirit, not a real form or shape. He is in your mind, your thoughts, and your heart of course. He could not be seen or heard. He put answers in Milo's head and let him see everything as it was through His eyes. This time, seeing everything was in the form of a song. It was playing in Milo's head as he looked over at his girlfriend crying.

"How the hell'd we wind up like this

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when."

Milo moved around the room looking at Andy from every angle. His heart sank more as hers did the same. He couldn't touch her, she wouldn't feel it. He couldn't speak to her, she wouldn't hear it. He couldn't do anything but stand there in spirit and watch her grieve.

"Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway

That we could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

(Guitar Solo)"

Andy shifted on the bed but never let go of the stuffed panda bear. Tears were still streaking down her red cheeks. She felt as if life had practically been drained out of her and that she couldn't live without him, even though she knew she had to. She just wished for one more moment where she would be held in his arms and be kissed by his lips. One more touch of his skin and one more scent of his cologne. But she knew she wouldn't be able to have any of it. Just the memory of him now.

"How the hell'd we wind up like this

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

I know you're wondering when."

The lyrics finished playing through Milo's head as he still stared at her. He looked deep within her soul and knew she would be grieving over him for a long time after this night.

"Baby boy." The words echoed through his head several times and he questioned why. Then he understood. He looked at Andy's body and understood. He would live on. She would have more then just a memory of him. She would have his child and the fact that he had given her all his love. It would just be a matter of time before she found out herself and realized that he would always be there. And he would rest in peace knowing that he will never be forgotten.

Milo faded as his visions of Andy did to. He was thankful for the moments he got to look down on her and be there, even if all she did was feel pain. Andy wiped away her tears and looked around the room. She had felt his presence. It was a warm feeling in her heart. It told her it was going to be ok, something she knew only Milo could do. She loved him and knew he loved her. She would never forget him, no matter what.

End

Yeah I know it was short as ever but it was sweet and I don't know, just a little something I felt like writing. Review please!!!


End file.
